Malditas Hormonas!
by pameexhatakee
Summary: un one-shot KakaSaku!,corto, kakashi descubrira qe el uso de las hormonas trae sus concecuencias graves consecuencias nueve mese despues hjajajajaja! leaanlo plis es el primero qe ago de esta parejaaaaaa qe la amo!


**Aqui yo con otro one-shot espero les gustee a mi si, ed mi primer fic de esta pareja, qe es la que amo en verddad la que mas adoro, bueno lo amo a el pero da iwal la amo . espero les gusteeeeee **

_**Malditas Hormonas! **_

Un desesperado peliblanco se paseaba de un lugar a otro en la sala de espera del hospital de Konoha. Momentos después apareció Tsunade

-Como esta, que paso ¿? –Pregunto preocupado el peliblanco-

-Nada grave, solo que con el entrenamiento que estuvo haciendo se le adelanto el parto –Kakashi se sorprendió mucho al igual que el miedo normal de todo padre primerizo- Kakashi ella quiere que entres –dijo seria-

-OO no, eso no, yo no voy a entrar –dijo Kakashi aterrado y nervioso-

-Por que no ¿? –pregunto enojada la rubia de coletas-

-Por que no…es que…me da miedo ¡! –exclamo con miedo-

Tsunade lo miro feo, a Kakashi le dio miedo pero supo no demostrarlo

-Vamos Hatake, es una orden –dijo enojadísima la Hokage

-No me importa –grito-

Tsunade lo tenia agarrado de las piernas y el tenia las manos afirmándose del marco de la puerta para evitar que se lo llevaran, acumulando todo el chacra posible para mantenerse adherido a la puerta

-No quiero entrar –chillo lo mas fuerte que pudo desesperado-

En La Sala de Operaciones

-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH –grito una pelirosa, que sostenía la mano de su pareja la cual tenía prácticamente rota, sin contar las múltiples lesiones que tenia por todo su cuerpo causadas recientemente por Tsunade para obligar al ninja que copia a entrar al parto de su hijo. Sakura lo mira con odio- Todo esto es por u culpa maldito pervertido AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH

-Vamos Sakura ya viene un poco mas –le grito Tsunade a su alumna, quien hizo su ultimo esfuerzo y con ello nació el bebe – Es una niña ¡!

Sakura miro mas que alegre a Kakashi, quien estaba paralizado y Sakura creyó que se desmayaría- ¿Estas bien? Te desmayaras ¿? –Pregunto preocupada la chica y Kakashi asintió- Estoy bien, por favor soy ninja no me desmayaría por esto –dijo queriendo parecer tranquilo y como si fuera obvio que no se desmayaría.

Kakashi salio de la sala para que examinaran a la niña y a Sakura, no sin antes darles un tierno abrazo a su hija recién nacida y a su pareja

A los 15 minutos habían terminado de examinar a la niña.

-Tsunade-sama, quiero que entre Kakashi -dijo Sakura feliz

-No puede

-Por que no ¿? –dijo Sakura exaltada-

-Cuando salio de la sala…se desmayo y aun no despierta –dijo Tsunade tranquila y Sakura tiene una caída tipo anime

**…….…….…….**

-mmm malditas hormonas –se reprocho Kakashi al terminar de recordar, mientras miraba al resultado de esa noche loca, en la cual ella le había dicho, "hoy no, no se puede", claro debió haberle obedecido pero no el y sus malditas hormonas

-Odio la testosterona, y ahora como mierda se pone esto –dijo mientras miraba el pañal y miraba a su pequeña hija de 7 meses que estaba sin ropita alguna- A ver Sakura me dijo que tenía que echarle talco…pero cuanto…-tomo el talco y lo destapo y lo hecho- creo que fue mucho…-dijo mirando el traserito de la bebe que estaba completamente blanco al igual que toda su caderita- no creo que importe mucho- Ahora el pañal…

Lo tomo, lo puso unas 5 veces pero ninguna le convencía, hasta la ultima –creo que así es –tenía el pañal al revés pero así lo dejo

-Tu ropa, donde mierda se guarda tu ropa…

Abrió unos 10 cajones y al final encontró una playerita que en la etiqueta decía "2 años" –no creo que sea mucha diferencia –dijo despreocupado

-Si era mucha diferencia –dijo mirando extrañado a la niña que llevaba un vestido inmenso, para achicarlo le tomo la tela que le sobraba y se la amarro atrás con un pinché- Así esta mejor

La tomo en brazos- Ahora a comer

-"Prueba la leche antes de dársela y comprueba que este tibia" –le había dicho Sakura y así lo hizo probo la leche- mierda caliente….Que le doy, no se fruta –pensó Kakashi- como fruta si no tiene dientes, ramen no eso tampoco. Tendremos que esperar a que se enfríe –le dijo Kakashi a su hija mostrando su ojito feliz

La leche se enfrío y se la comenzó a dar, la niña intentaba tomar la mamadera como toda bebe, pero claro todos saben que no pueden solas, todos menos Kakashi, quien creyendo que ella podía sola soltó la mamadera, mientras tanto ella tomaba feliz de la vida según el estiro los brazos con los ojos cerrados para relajarse hasta que oyó un llanto – Que paso ¿?- pregunto alarmado y como respuesta encontró a la pequeña empapada en leche- Nooooooooooooooo

Le saco el vestido la seco- mierda y ahora que te pongo si no encontré nada mas que el vestido que mojaste – dijo mirando a su hija, que se estaba riendo de lo lindo jugando con su osito de peluche.

Toma a la niña en brazos y fue a la pieza de ella, en ella miro un poco buscando algo hasta que encontró un cajón que decía Sango´ a Kakashi le aparece una gotita en la frente – Como fue que no vi eso antes- le puso una playera nada mas, pero al revés, Sango dio un gran bostezo- tiene sueño- dijo en un susurro y se acostó con ella y a los pocos minutos ambos estaban profundamente dormidos.

Cuando Sakura entro a su casa estaba todo muy callado, fue a la cocina y la vio echa un desastre llena de leche por todos lados

Se fue a la pieza y lo que vio le lleno de ternura y gracia, Kakashi durmiendo abrazado a su pequeña hija en la cama, cuando se fijo en la niña, se rió lo mas bajo que pudo luego con cuidado saco a la niña de entre los brazos de su protectivo padre.

-Te lo puso todo al revés –dijo con la niña un dormida en brazos, la acostó en la cama y le puso bien el pañal y la playerita- Así esta mejor –dijo Sakura y la coloco de nuevo en los brazos d su padre y ella se acostó al otro lado quedando la bebe en medio de sus padres, Kakashi paso el hombro por encima de la bebe abrazando a Sakura.

-Lo hice muy mal ¿? –pregunto Kakashi como niño pequeño

-Mas o menos –respondió ella risueña

-Sabes…

-Que…

-Odio las hormonas- Dijo Kakashi y Sakura se rió, el la miraba con mucho amor a su hermosa hija – aunque el resultado de su uso no me molesta…no siempre .lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro que Sakura alcanzo a oír a lo que solo rió

-Nunca cambiaras por eso te amo

-Yo también te amo Sakura, a las dos…ahora duerme mañana será otro día

-aaaahh eso… hubo un problema hay no realiza la operación, la are mañana, cuidaras a Sango de nuevo mañana.

Kakashi se levanta sobresaltado y la mira buscando en ella rastro de mentira, broma o lo que fuese que le diese a entender que no tendría que cuidarla, pero solo encontró pura y santa verdad

-Pero…pero-intento negarse-

-pero nada, yo tengo que trabajar y tu no…por favor - -dice con ojitos de perrito a los que Kakashi no podía negarse el simplemente no podía…

-Esta bien yo la cuido –dijo en un susurro

-Gracias mi amor –dijo la chica y lo beso tiernamente- ahora a dormir –dice ella y lo abraza a el y a la niña

-_"definitivamente…odio las hormonas" _–pensó el Hatake abrazo a la pequeña y se quedo profundamente dormido pensando en lo que se le esperaba mañana…_"Malditas hormonas…" _

**_Fin!_**

**Espero qeles alla gustado dejen RR plissss pa saberrrrrrrr los quierooo byebye RR**


End file.
